Never Supposed to Happen
by lovers.dreamers.me
Summary: My best friend and child are newsies. My boyfriend is a scab. I am a absolute wreck. Do I dare tell my child who I am for my sake, or do I let him live the life he's already begun, without me? new twist on the movie characters
1. Prologue

Yeah…random fic, don't know where I thought of it, but I did. I'm not sure if I'll make it a oneshot or if I'll chapter it… anyhoo, enjoy! And I DON'T own newsies…but I had this dream once…

---------------------------------------

It wasn't supposed to happen. I was never supposed to get pregnant. I was never supposed to have a kid at fifteen. It couldn't have been part of my destiny. But it's not like destiny had that much going for me. It killed my whole family, why should it be nice to me?

I should never have named him. People say once you name something, you become attached to it. I named him Andrew, after my grandpa.

I left Andrew somewhere I knew he'd be safe; with a friend of my grandpa's. Mr. Jacob Kloppman. Andrew's a newsie now. The youngest there had probably ever been. He's two, and he still doesn't know who I am. I watch him. He sells with Jack and David. Well, he doesn't exactly sell. He's just there for the look.

Jack must know Andrew's mine. He's got my eyes, my smile. But then again, his hair color is exactly the same as his dad's.

------------------------------------------

**yay prologue! So I've decided to make it a chaptered…**


	2. Chapter 2

Mid-February, 1900.

It might as well be December again. There's still snow, and I'm just as hungry as I was last December.

I walk down the streets, hoping to find food. I cough once, and continue walking. I keep coughing. I lean against a wall to hold myself up. I try to breathe. I fell like all the air around me has turned into ice.

"Hey!" a voice says behind me. "Ya okay?" I try to shake my head, but I fall on the ground. He bends down next to me. I finally gasp in air. "My name is Racetrack Higgins. I'se gonna help ya." I nod, and cough twice. He takes off his coat and places it around my shoulders. Racetrack helps me up. My knees wobble. I black out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Naw, she looks like a street kid ta me," someone says. I blink my eyes open. I see a bunch of newsies.

"Hey," a guy in a cowboy hat says. "What's ya name?"

"Becky," I mumble. My vision is blurry. I fell like the room is spinning.

"Becky, I'm Cowboy. Ya've met Race. That's Mush, Blink, and Skittery." He points to three newsies. I struggle to see them. I cough again. "Are ya sick?" I nod. I had to be.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I spend the next four weeks in bed, sick. Then I spend two weeks regaining all my lost strength. It those two weeks, I realize a lot. Cowboy was actually my childhood friend, Francis Sullivan. We had lost contact after I found out I was pregnant. Andrew, he was at the lodging house where I was. I almost cried when I realized it was him.

"Jack, I need to talk to you," I say to him one day after he comes home from work.

"Sure." He pulls me aside.

"I have a confession."

"Becks, what's wrong?" I was crying.

"When I left, I was five months pregnant. I had a little boy who I named Andrew after my grandpa. Kloppman was a friend of my grandpa's, so I left Andrew with him. My baby's two years old now."

"Little Andrew's ya kid?" I nod, looking at the floor. "Does his dad know."

"No."

"Ya can't tell 'im."

"I haf to."

"Becky, we ain't on good terms wit 'im."

"But he's my baby's dad." I search Jack's eyes for understanding. "Besides, I still love him."

"Becky…" He reaches up to touch my cheek. I turn away. "Ya just can't tell Oscar." My head spins. I have to tell him. I need air.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." I leave, feeling like I'm in a trance. Even though it is April, the air is warm. I think it's weird, since it was cooler during the day today than it is now at night. I think there's a storm coming. I begin wandering the streets. A man in a hat walks in the opposite direction as me. When he comes close, he looks up at me.

"Becky?" Oscar Delancey studies my face.

"Oscar." I smile. I am overcome with a feeling of warmth inside.

"Hey." He pulls me into a kiss. The kiss is long, his tongue revisits my mouth for the first time in what seems like a lifetime. "Baby," he whispers to me. "I've missed you." He runs his hand down my side. It reminds me of how I got pregnant. But I wanted to be with him more. I feel him mouth kiss my neck. He wraps his arms around my waist.

"I need to tell you something."

"Yeah, baby?" he whispers down my neck. It sends shivers down my spine.

"I left cause I found out I was gonna have a baby."

"Why didn't ya come ta me fah help?" He pulls away from me, looking hurt.

"I was scared."

"Of what?" His eyes give me a reassuring look. Like he's saying as long as I'm honest, he doesn't care what I say.

"Your brother. Your uncle." I manage to say. "We weren't even supposed to be together."

"Where's the baby now?"

"He's two." I take a deep breath, "He lives with the newsies."

"What?"

"The owner's a friend of my grandpa."

"It's that small kid, ain't it?"

"Andrew." I say. "That's his name." Oscar pulls me close to him again. I realize he's not mad, just concerned. "I'm sorry."

"It's not ya fault." He goes back to kissing my neck. He knows how much I like it. For the first time in a long time, I feel loved. He stops. "Ya wanna come spend the night?" I nod. I want to be loved again. he takes my hand and leads me to his family's apartment.

---------------------------------------

**end chapter 1…or 2, if the prologue counts…**


	3. Chapter 3

Splee! Happy chapter 3 everyone! I STILL don't own Newsies, but if I hire Christian Bale as my hit-man, that can change…haha kidding. Christian Bale would be my bodyguard.

----------------------------------------

I feel something shift under me. I open my eyes. I am in bed with Oscar. I rest my hand on his chest. He kisses my head. I don't know how I've survived for the last two years. I tell him that.

"Me either," he replies. "I've done some stupid stuff, though." I knew all about it. I forgive him. He knows I do. "Does Cowboy know 'bout us?" His voice sounds bitter when he says 'Cowboy'.

"He wants me to leave you." I pull myself closer to him. "I can't." He rubs my back. I want to cry again.

"I love you," he whispers. I miss those words. I kiss his chest.

"I love you too." He pulls me into another passionate kiss. Passion. There had to be a stronger word to describe it. Loving. The kiss was loving with a hint of passion. I realize how stupid I was not to come to him about Andrew. I lay my head back on his chest. He knows I am tired. He stands up, pulls his pants on, and checks his pocket watch.

"I made you miss work, didn't I?" I ask. He nods. "I'm sorry." He tosses me my clothes.

"It was worth it." He smiles. "I'd quit work for you if I had to." I throw my clothes on. I don't care how I look. He wraps his arm around me and kisses me one last time before he takes me to the kitchen. We eat bread with jelly. We talk, avoiding conversations about Jack or Andrew.

"I'm scared to go back," I tell Oscar.

"Scared of what?"

"Jack. Scared of what he'll do when he finds out."

"You sure you wanna go back?" he asks.

"I haf to. My child lives there."

"I'll take you back," he offers. I don't want to drag him into this.

"No," I say, "I don't want anything to happen to you. If something did happen to you, I'd kill myself."

"Don't say that." I can see how much this has effected him. I burst into tears. I can't help it anymore. "What are you scared of?"

"Scared he'll hurt me. Hurt my baby. Hurt you," I say through tears. I am a wreck. We both know it.

"He won't. But if he touches you, you come to me." I nod. Jack could kill me in two seconds if he wanted to.

"Why does he care?" I ask Oscar, as if I expect him to know. He shakes his head.

"I don't know," he replies. "You need to get some air. Both of us." I nod. I go in his bathroom and fix my clothes and hair. I wash off my face. He walks up behind me.

"What do you want," I ask, "more than anything?"

"I want you." He kisses me again. "What do you want?"

"To have a family. You, me, and Andrew. Living in a small house in some other state. We would have a steady income, and we'd have enough money for new clothes, food…"

"I'd give you an expensive ring." He says, joining my fantasy.

"But that will never happen." I shake off the thought. I am stupid for thinking of it. He looks at me, lost for word. I lead him out the door. I am scared to step outside the safety of his house. He takes my hand and intertwines our fingers.

In the streets, I see newsies. They look at me weird, point us out to their partner. But never approach us. I try to avoid their gazes. Oscar does the same thing with the scabs. They know who I am. Some give me dirty looks, while others' looks say they would be happy to get laid with me.

Oscar and I walk around a bit before he decides to take me to lunch. It is nearly four by the time me get lunch. He takes me to Central Park. He knows how much I like it there. We kiss more while we are there. It reassures me that everything will be alright. Then he takes me back to the lodging house. I see Jack, as well as everyone else. I feel sick. Some of the guys whisper. Jack looks angry.

"See you later?" Oscar says to me. I nod, then kiss him. Some people gasp, others just gape. He leaves. Fear surges through my veins. I turn to face the newsies. Some still look surprised. Others look pissed. Jack looks like he might explode. He walks up to me and pushes me against a wall. I hear more gasps.

"Where were ya?" he demands.

"With Oscar."

"Ya spent the night with him?" he yells.

"Yes." I reply. He looks stunned, like that wasn't the answer he expected. "And it was the best fucking lay I've ever had." Gasping. He looks disgusted with me. I know he is. He slaps me. More gasps fill the air.

"That child doesn't deserve ya," Jack says, then spits on me. I just stand there. Four drops of blood trickle down my face where his knuckles hit me.

"Neither do you." He hits me again. Four more drops of blood fall down my face.

"I've spent every fucking day making sure ya didn't fucking die for six fucking weeks and now ya repay me with all this fuck?" he shouts at me.

"Me?" I shout back. "You're the bastard who won't let me do what I please even though I'm just as old as you! Why do you care, huh? What difference does it make if I sleep with Oscar Delancey, huh? I have made love with that man so many times and I will so many more!" I get slapped again.

"Would ya like to tell everyone what ya told me this morning? Huh Becky? Would you?" I was silent. "I didn't think so!" I just stare at him. My jaw trembles. My throat tightens. Silent tears fall over my cheeks. "You'se week. Nothin' but a pitiful _girl_." I collapse. I look up at Jack. His words pierce my heart.

"Please," I beg. "Please understand."

"No, ya understand!" he shouts again. "Ya just can't date him. Especially not sleep with him!"

"But I love him!" the words echo through the room. "Please," I whisper.

-----------------------------------

**somewhat cliffhanger ending. Tell me what you think but pushing that nifty little button that says submit review…or something like that…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I guess there was something wrong with my chapters of whatever. That's my idiotic computer's fault, I'm sorry. But I fixed it! **

**-----------------------**

I don't move from the ground. I can't. Some people stare at me. Others try to ignore me. Jack leaves me there. Some friend. Andrew walks over to me. He sits next to me.

"Are ya okay?" he asks me. I look at him. I don't deserve him.

"I think so," I say.

"Do ya really love him?" I nod. He hugs me.

"Ya lucky ya have someone ta love," he tells me. "My parents just left me."

"No." I stop hugging him and look in his eyes. "Your mama loves you."

"How do ya know?" he asks coldly.

"Trust me. She does." He looks confused. "I gotta get outta here." I stand up to leave.

"Can I'se go wit ya?" He takes my hand. I pick him up.

"Sure."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So this is Andrew?" Oscar asks as I lay a sleeping Andrew on Oscar's bed.

"Yeah." I make sure my hair covers my blood-stained right cheek. I don't want Oscar to make a big deal about it.

"He looks just like you." My hair shifts away from my cheek. "Becky, what's that?"

"What's what?" I pretend I don't know what he's talking about.

"On your cheek."

"This?" I touch the blood. "It's-it-s nothing."

"No, it's not nothing! He hurt you, didn't he?"

"It's nothing!"

"That bastard!" Oscar yells. He begins pacing his room. "You should go to sleep."

"Don't do anything until we talk about it, okay?" I plead.

"Fine," he says after studying my face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I try to stay positive the next morning. I tell Oscar I'm going to take Andrew for a walk. Oscar claims he will stay home, but I'm pretty sure he's following us. Just in case we run into Jack.

"So ya work?" Andrew asks me.

"No," I tell him. I run into someone. "Excuse me." I realize I ran into some newsies from Queens.

"Yeah. 'Cuse you," one of them says. I try towalk forward. They won't let me pass.

"May I get through?" I am not in the mood for a fight.

"No ya may not, whore." One of them grabs my collar. I struggle. I am weak compared to him. I see another one shoving Andrew around. I look for Oscar. I see him running towards us.

"Let go of her!" Oscar yells at the newsie who's holding me.

"Make me," the newsie replies. Oscar pulls out a pocket knife and holds it to the newsie's neck.

"Let go of her." The newsie obliges.

"Andrew," I say. I look for him. I see him on the ground. He is bleeding. "Andrew!" I shriek. I run over to him. I keep saying him name. He is motionless. I cry of his body. Oscar kneels next to me, and rubs my back.

"Becky," he says, "I'm so sorry." I hug him. I want to die.

------------------------------

**sad end of chapter. Please tell me what you think. If you love it, hate it, realized I misspelled some easy-to-spell word. Tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: not me. I think we know that much 

-----------------------------------------

"Andrew's dead?" a newsie named Mush asked. I nod. I cannot cry anymore. All my tears are gone.

"Oh God," Kid Blink says. I tell them what happened. "Dat's terrible."

"Is that where ya've been fah da last few days?" Specs asks. I spent the last four days crying into Oscar's shoulder.

"Crying," I nod. Jack walks in the lodging house.

"Becky!" he calls me over. "Ya bastard boyfriend killed Andrew."

"That's a lie! He tried to save him. If he wasn't there, I'd be dead too!" I yell.

"Well I'se had it wit Oscar…"

"Don't touch him!" I yell.

"I will kill the evil bastard," he tells me through gritted teeth.

"No. He'll kick your ass."

"Oh really?" I stare at him. He has a very cocky look on his face. "Well I have a date with Sarah. So I'll take care of this little problem later." He leaves. I don't move. I wish I had never been born.

"I need to think," I tell no one inparticular. I walk through the streets. I decide I need to talk to Oscar. I begin walking to this family's apartment. When I'm almost there, I hear two voices. Both of which I know. I run towards them. I stand in the front of the alley they are in just in time to see Jack stab Oscar.

"No!" I scream. Jack lets Oscar fall to the ground. He watches as I run to Oscar and try to revive him. "Oscar, please!" I knee next to him and cradle his head. I somehow find more tears to cry.

"Becky," Oscar just audible mumbles. "I…love…you." His body goes limp.

"Oscar!" I scream. He is dead. I look at Jack, who is smiling to himself. "You bastard," I tell him. I reach my hand in Oscar's pocket. I feel cold metal come on contact with my hand. I pull out his gun. He didn't have time to grab it. I hold it in my hands. "Why?"

"It's fah ya own good, Becky," Jack says.

"I loved him." I check to see how many bullets are in the gun. One. I turn to Jack.

"Becky…"

"This bullet," I point the gun at him, "belongs to you. But I made a promise to Oscar." I turn back to Oscar's body. I remember the morning I woke up in his bed. It was only a couple weeks ago. I remembered my fantasy. Since we couldn't be a family now, I'd join them. I put the gun to my head. Tears poured down my cheeks.

"Becky!" Jack yelled behind me. My fingers tightened around the gun. I inhaled for the last time. I would finally have the family I always dreamed of. The house, the life. I pulled the trigger.

-----------------------------------

**The End.**

**So maybe it wasn't the best story. But did we see that ending coming? Well, you might've, but it was still sad. Tell me what you think. I wanna know! **


End file.
